


Late

by Number1120



Category: Marvel, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Could be any really, Eddie x female, Eddie x male, F/M, Fighting, Frightful Eddie Brock, Frightful simbiote, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Number1120/pseuds/Number1120
Summary: Even though Eddie promises to be there on Thursdays after work, he's been showing up later and later each day. Last time I waited for two hours for him and he didn't even apologize.





	Late

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Donomon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Donomon).



I waited for him to come and take me home. I called him twice but he didn't pick up. When I got tired on waiting, I walked home. Walking home at night by the old strip clubs and whore house always makes me feel uneasy, but I walk pass the cat-calls and dirty looks from others proudly. I know how this city works, and I know my way in and out of the walks.

Now, Eddie, he doesn't like that I do this when he's late. He keeps telling me that I'll get hurt or I might die. Well, news flash- I haven't died yet. Even though Eddie promises to be there on Thursdays after work, he's been showing up later and later each day. Last time I waited for two hours for him and he didn't even apologize.

My friends, my mom, sister, and my next door neighbor, and Fred, say I should leave him and not look back was I walk out of his life, but I can't. Besides him being late almost all the time, he comes home and sleeps next to me, holding under the sheets until the sun reaches my eyes. He kisses me on the head then lips... sometimes he goes farther. We have pillow talks until his alarm for him to leave rings. He leaves and promises to come back after he's done writing at the office. The stories he covered and secrets he untruths to the world makes me proud, but he's been keeping to himself and hasn't talked to me in the pass month. Him being late all the time and showing less interest in me...

I sigh to myself as I walk across Maple Street to Highlands Apartments, my home. It's not a bad place to live besides the drug lords and the prostitute ring- they support kids and their run down school a block from here. The Head Lord says that education can save these kids, and the prostitutes say love can help them. Honestly, they're not so bad of people. They want these kids to have an out of this hellhole, and they do whatever it takes to get them help from study tables in the basement to jobs and to college. The children's eyes light up when they understand something and they want to learn more after that. Even their smug, dirty faces want to learn more to get out.

My home is three floors up, four doors to the left, and the last and only red door in the building. Laying on the wooden floor is a 'Welcome' mat with a bird flying at the bottom. Inside, a grand bookshelf is against the wall in the living room as photos of hang. By the door, a glass key bowl sits and a coat rack, which also has pictures or Eddie and me. The walls are painted a grayish-blue and white trim on the floors and window. Darker colors like green and red are around the kitchen and rooms to tie a warm feeling together. The light green carpets in my apartment are old, but I keep them because Eddie enjoys them. Just seeing him smile makes me happy.

I enter my home and drop my keys in the bowl. He isn't home yet from the office. Maybe I should call in or ask Fred of he saw him? Eddie should be home by now.

I lean against the wall and took my shoes off. I have a right to feel upset, and I also have the right feel angry at him. "I swear, if he tells me that Black-Spider-Man- Wanna-Be was out, I'm going to shot him," I grumble to myself.

I moved to the kitchen and pulled out a frozen pizza. After turning on the radio, I danced it the kitchen as I made supper. I wouldn't let him being late ruin my jamming time. Eddie dances to anything, but he turns off the radio if the song is a high pitched. He says it's sensitive to his ears and he hates them. I don't mind it because he finds a better station so we could dance with each other. He would sometimes sing to the song as he spins me around. It's what we did before his job got more intense.

After the pizza was made and gone, I turned in for the night. If he's not back by midnight, I'm calling the cops to look for him. I called his phone again, but after three rings, the voice message came on again. I sighed tired to myself and said after the tone, "Hey, Eddie, it's me. I'm getting scared that you're not home at... 10:53 at night. So, please come home? Love you, babe."

I slip in my Navy blue sweatpants and grey whale shirt form Sea World before I turned in. I shivered when my legs felt how cold the sheets were and sent as silent wish that Eddie was here to warm me up. I hugged his pillow,, which smells like home and drifted off to sleep to find him in my dreams at a party and we were flying under the moonlight...

... I woke up to the sound of breaking glass and something being slammed. Jolting up with the covers on my knees, I saw a large black shadow blocking the doorway between me, them, and whoever was on the other side. I grasped my baseball bat, that Eddie gave me for Christmas last year, and held it up. The black shadow wasn't looking at me, and it looked like it didn't want to harm me yet.

I heard the person on the other side of the doorway and the larger shadow ready to jump at them if they should happen to enter my room. I took this chance and quietly ran to the closet next to my bed, leaving my phone on the charger. I cursed under my breath but shut up when I heard the tussle outside and a gun shot. I cuffed my mouth with both of my hands as another one shot into the air and one hitting the ceiling until I could hear silence.

Galping, I left my spot on shaking knees and carefully crawled out of my hiding spot. I glanced around the room and found a bullet in the wall. I heard a noise coming from down the hall, and it doesn't sound good. I grasped the metal baseball bat and carefully crept down the hall to the living room. I peek around the corner and my eyes widen in fear. Standing in my living room, a huge-gaint monster with sharp claws and razor blade teeth gripped a person in a ski-mask by their throat. The robber was kicking their feet in the air and had their hands try to push themselves away from the monster.

The monster's giant white eyes watched the person try to gasp for air, but their eyes began to roll backwards and their kicking began to slow. I gripped the bat in the hands tighter.

 _Are we going to do this?_ I thought to myself as I glanced at the strangling person. _Good gosh, I'm as crazy as Eddie thinks!_

With all my courage, I turned the corner with my bat and swung a home running hit on the monster's head, dropping the robber for them to run away without saying 'thank you'. The monster stumbled backwards before it lunged at me, knocking me off my feet. I held up the bat to block his teeth trying to bite me. I took my right foot and kicked in their gut, but that didn't do anything.

If Eddie saw this, he would be both proud and angry to see me fight a guy twice my size.

I pushed up at the monster and rolled away, springing to the front door. The monster's claw grasped my ankle and I twirled in the air, landing on the glass key bowl. I heard the glass shatter as the pieces pierced my skin, cutting deep in my side. I leaned against the wall and looked down at myself. Blood was running on the green carpet like a river. I placed my hand over the deep cut and breathed heavily as I looked at my attacker stand a couple feet away from me, his shadow casting on me.

Finally realizing what was happening, the glass in my body, and how strong this demon was, I began to cry and my body trembled as their long pink tongue slipped through their teeth.

My lips opened and mumbled, "Eddie?" The shadow grew closer. "Eddie," my voice crack fearfully as my body pressed up against the wall as far as it could. The shadow's hand reached out at me after it crouched to meet my height. I shut my eyes and faces the broken window. "Eddie! Eddie?" I sobbed as the cold, slimy hand touched my cheek, and the claws brush my skin. "Eddie? Where are you!? Eddie! I'm scared!"

Suddenly the hand snapped away from me and the shadow grew down. My eyes fluttered open to see a wide eyed, fearfull, horrified Eddie dressed in black. His hand-more like a monster claw hand- hovered over me shaking. Then his eyes lingered down at the cut in my side. His lips kept moving but I can't hear a thing.

I squinted my eyes at him as my vision blurred in and out. My hand reached out to him, but I could feel my body slipping down. I lost a lot of blood, and I can't keep my eyes open.

"Ed... Eddie?" My voice was soft as I reached out to him, tears running down. "Is that... you?"

His finally looked up at me and I watched him explode. "We're sorry," he mumbled as his hand hovered over my side. "We-We can fixed this. Don't worry, babe," I watched his arms wrap around me and lifted me off the ground, the black netting coating body along with his, coving his face. **"We can fix this."** His voice was deep and it echoed in his chest like a cave.

He went to the broken window and leapt out. If I had enough strength, I would be screaming at him, but I couldn't help but notice how the street lamps reflected off his suit like a nightlight. I smiled up at him as he swung in the air, ticking my head close to his chest. In his suit, I could feel his heartbeat quicken and his breathe becoming heavier. My fingers traced over the netting, and one of the strands came lose, wrapping around my finger.

I looked up at him as he swung under the dim moonlight. This light looked like a halo around him,, and the lose black strands almost shaped as wings. He landed on the ground, but he took off running, his suit disappearing under his skin. He looked down at me quickly then back up as we entered a building with bright lights...

... when I woke up, Eddie was there by my side, and he was not late for once. His hand inter locking in mine, sleeping soundlessly, the black threads spinning over his shoulders in a circle as if they were pacing the floor. I gave him a light squeeze and watched his grin brighten in the room light.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on Tumblr and I thought it should be here, too.


End file.
